Gregory Grissom
by jenniebo
Summary: So Greg isn't who anyone thought. No slash.
1. Greg Grissom 1

She looked so familar, thought Grissom, almost like a memory from a dream or something. Either way, she wasn't here to see him, but to see Greg.

Not wanting to obsess Gil went back to his case. "The bodies been there for at least 3 weeks." he said to Cathrine, pointing at a pupa.

"Great, so how long has he been dead?" she asked him.

"Can't say, go vist the good doctor and find out. Bugs can only tell you how long he's been some where, not how long he has been dead."

Cathrine took that as her que to leave and went on to the morgue. Grissom kept trying to force the image of Greg's vistor from his mind and was failing miserablely.

Beep Beep Beep _334-906-4325 _It was Greg. Wonder what he needs.

"I am amazing." He announced.

"That is yet to be seen, what do you have for me?" Grissom asked.

Greg handed him the blood work on his dead body, "Found it in the database, Erich C. Newman, HVI positive missing for 4 weeks."

Days had past, but still the woman's face could not leave his mind, and here he was staring out into space, seeing her again.

"Greg, I can't see why you do this, its not healthy, being around all this death and crimes." she told him.

"But I love it, it gives me purpose." he told back at her.

"I would feel better if you didn't have this job." she responded

"Mom, look, I don't even get to leave the lab, EVER, seriously Gil won't let me go out in the feild, even if everyone else was dead!" he complainned.

Gil still couldn't figure out why she seemed so familar, like an old friend he had never met, or had he.

_27 years earlier..._

_"I'll love you forever Amy." he told her, while they watched the skyline from a few miles out side of Vegas._

_"Promise?" she asked him. He nodded in responce. "Gil? Gil? Grissom?" her voice was becoming more and more like some one else's, Sara's._

"Earth to Grissom, come in Grissom." she was waving a file around, he had fallen asleep at his desk. "Bad dream?"

"Uh, I... I dunno, what's that?" he asked her.

"Its the pictures of the gang attack on Settle St." she handed them to him.

"Thanks." What was that girl's name agian, Amanda? Alex? Amber? Amy? Ap...Wait, Amy that was it.

Greg hadn't had any vistors for weeks now, but she remained in the back recesses of Grissom's mind.

"Greg, I have a question." Gil started.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted the last bagel. I swear I didn't kn..." Gil cut him off.

"No, Greg its not about the bagel, by the way you owe me at least 2 bagels now, intrest. Its about the lady who came to see you a few weeks ago, what's her name?" he asked.

"Mom." he responded.

"No Greg, what's her real name." he asked her.

"Amy Sanders, why?" he looked slightly puzzled.

"Oh, she forgot to sign the guest logue when she came." he told him, it wasn't completely a lie, she hadn't signed in.

"Well if thats all I'm sure I have something I have to be doing." he told him, turned up his iPod and went back to playing air drums.

'Amy Sanders, there is no way.' Grissom thought to himself. She couldn't be the same Amy from so long ago. Could she?

As luck would have it she came in again, but Greg had just stepped out.

This was Grissom's chance, "Mrs Sanders?" he called toward her.

"Ms Sanders, but yes?" she responded.

"My name is Gil Grissom, I've sent Greg out for a moment." he old her.

He face flashed to utter horror and just as suddenly to great anger, "How dare he lie to me, he swore he was never sent out any where." she was fuming.

"No, no, nothing like that, he just went to get some supplies. The delivery service hasn't been doing a steller job recently."

Her face softened a little bit. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Ah Gil Grissom." he said shyly.

"I can't believe it, in all the labs in the world, you two end up in the same one."

"What are you talking about Ms Sanders?"

"Greg, can't you see it? Even just a little bit?"

Grissom had never felt so confused in his life, "See what?"

"Greg is your son." As the words left her mouth Greg walked in the door.

"Mom? Mom what are you talking about?" he demanded.

It had been days, Greg hadn't looked much less spoken a word to anyone. No loud music. No smart ass remarks about various evidence. Nothing, it was as if Greg just stopped being.

Grissom had been acting strangely too, whether or not any one knew it was a diffrent story. He stayed hidden from everyone.

Two weeks had gone by, some one had to say something. Grissom had to say something. But what? -Hi Greg, so you've been working under me for years, oh and by the way appearently I fathered you. Spent your whole life not knowing you were alive, and now don't know if I should promote you to a higher level CSI for fear of your Mom.- 'Yea thats going to go over well.' he though to himself.

"Greg can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

Greg didn't move from his computer, "About what?" he said curtly.

"About what your Mother said a couple of weeks ago." 'Yea this is going as well as to be expected.' he thought.

"Doesn't matter." Greg brushed him off.

"I think it does, and if you don't start paying attention I'm going to suspend you." he said violently.

"Thats abuse of authority." he fired back.

"Look, I didn't come to fight with you, so just help me out here. This is what we know, your Mother believes I am your Father. Ther..." Grissom was cut off by Greg tossing a piece of paper at him, "Ok, so DNA proves I'm your Father. Oh God, I have a son."

"Don't sound so excited." he said slightly muffled.

"Greg, this isn't getting us any where."

"Where do you plan on going...Dad." Greg said it with such spite.

"Maybe we should talk later. Come round after work? Got it?" Gil decieded to make it more definate rather then an invation.

Greg rolled his eyes and agreed.

Grissom left work a little early in order to ready his apartment for company. The door knocked. "Enter."

Greg walked through the door and sat on the sofa.

"Good to see you." Grissom said.

"Can't say the feeling is shared." Greg said.

"Look, I can understand your mad, but its getting a little old, and by a little I mean a lot." Greg grabbed the nearest small object and threw it at Grissom's head. He missed, but just barely, "Hey! I'm not going to take this, not from one of my CSIs and certianly not from my son." Greg could see the fire in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Well that's at least getting us some where." Grissom said, "Now if we can get threw dinner it will be an act of God."

They ate in an unpleasant, still silence. Greg left the table and turned on the news. "Greg, I don't know what your mother taught you, but you should put your dishes away when you are done with them."

"Look, stop trying to be Daddy. Genetics, thats all that links us together, well that and work but whatever." the contempt he had in his voice was over powering.

Gil was extreamly close to giving up on having any relationship with Greg, his work as a CSI had gone down dramatically, and his attitude was even worse.

"Grissom. You've got to do something about Greg, he is becoming unbareable." Cathrine told him.

Grissom had been watching a small black spider crawling on the window. "Grissom? Did you hear me?"

"What yea, Greg pain in the ass got it." he said. Gil raised from his seat and went to see Greg, "You, 2 weeks, get out of here." he said to him.

Greg grabbed all his stuff and went out the door. "Well that was a little more extream then I was expecting." Cathrine said from behind him.

Grissom jumped a little, "Do you think I was too harsh on him?" Cathrine looked at Gil as if he had grown another head, "Cathrine, Greg's well, he's my son."

"What? How? Hu?" she was dumbfounded.

"Yea, I know, I found out about a month ago."

"So thats why you two have been acting diffrent recently. I'm sorry, I had no idea." she told him. "Give you some free advice?" Gil nodded, "Go after him."

Gil turned on his heel and ran after Greg, "Greg! Greg! Stop! Gregory Andrew Sanders you stop right now!" That stopped him.

"What do you want? Wanna suspend me even longer? Maybe add another 2 weeks, and tell me I can't leave my room?"

'God, he is difficult.' Gil thought, "No, I wanted to apologize. Come on, give me another chance, better yet, just give me a chance period."

"Why?" Greg demanded.

"Because if nothing else I am your father, whether you like it or not your my son."

"What do you want then? What are you asking of me?"

"Come with me, we'll go away for a few days, get to know one another. Get in all that bonding we missed out on." Grissom's face hd grismiced, 'Am I really saying this? If he doesn't already hate me I'm sure this is sealling the deal.'

"Fine, where to?" he asked.

For the first time sence he found out about Greg, Gil smiled, "Any where you want to go. As long as its at the beach."

"The beach it is." Greg said.

The pair looked rather strange checking into the hotel, but they were there and trying so that was good enough, or at least Grissom hoped so.

They sat together and tried really hard to enjoy themselves but Greg was being as difficult as ever. By the second night Grissom was over it, "Fine, stay in the hotel, pout, and carry-on like a two year old. I'm not dealing with it." With that Grissom slammed the door and went into town.

On his cell phone he called Amy, "Listen Amy, its Gil...Yea, I can't deal with Greg...No he is just acting like a baby...I dunno, you've been his mother longer then I've been his father...Well what do I do?...Your kidding me right?...Well you're the professional...Yea, good talking to you to...Good-bye." He closed the phone and walked back to the hotel.

"Greg your mother said to tell you you're grounded." Gil still hasn't figured out how he managed to say that with out laughing.

"Thats stupid, I'm 26 years old. And you're a fool for saying such a thing." Greg said, but when he caught that flash in Grissom's eye is quickly changed his tune.

'This is stupid, but whatever, ok, so Mom says I'm grounded, well we are going back in a couple of days, I can last til we get back to Vegas. Please God, don't let any one find out.' Greg thought to himself, "What exactly did she say?" he asked.

"She said and I quote, 'Tell him he is grounded and make sure you follow through, no tv, beer, or general fun.'"

"Well that just sucks," Greg looked at Grissom's expression, "You're not seriously considering this are you?"

Grissom nodded, "I'm not stupid enough to go agiasnt your mother no matter how old you are."

The next two days went by really slowly for both Gil and Greg. Greg sat around moping, while Grissom watched lots of TV inbetween making sure Greg didn't have any fun as his mother had ordered.

The plane ride home was uneasily quite, until Grissom gave in, "You can come back to work tomorrow you know."

"I know."

"I'm sorry the weekend was ruined."

"I know."

"I'm proud of you."

"For what?" this was the first time in a while Greg even looked slightly interested.

"You're an amazing guy Greg, and be it really late I'm the luckiest guy in the world, not only do I get to work with my son, but he is the greatest lab rat I have."

"Thanks, you know, I always wondered who my Dad was, but I never suspected it would be some one I was around every day for years."

"Well, its not as if it didn't come as a great shock to me either."

With a slight chuckle, "Yea, I guess so. Well see you at work."


	2. Greg Grissom 2

It had been a few days, and life at the lab was seemingly back to normal, well almost anyway. Greg and Grissom hadn't told anyone, minus Cathrine, and people were beginning to wonder why Grissom was being so easy on him.

Nick, Warrick, and Sarah were all having a mid-night snack discussing a case when some how they left the subject of dead bodies worth millions to Greg and Grissom.

"I've never picked Grissom to like Greg so much, I mean he drives him straight up the wall." said Nick while biting into his tuna sandwich

"I dunno, its strange, we were out the other day eating, and Greg called, on his day off, and said it was an emergency and he left right then." Sarah told them. It was a well known fact that Sarah and Gil had gotten together a while ago, a not so well known fact was how difficult it was to keep his relationship with Greg a secret.

"The whole thing doesn't add up correctly, you know?" said Warrick as he finished off his animal cracker.

"Yea, something doesn't feel right." said Sarah.

"What doesn't add up?" Grissom asked from the doorway.

Sarah stood there dumbfounded for a moment, "Uh, ah, how this girl was found 40 feet away from her murder but only her set of foot prints were found from where she was killed to her dump site."

"Oh." He said with that look on his face as if to say 'You are a horrible liar.' "Well maybe her attacker put on her shoes and carried her there?"

"Great idea!" Sarah said all too fast, "I'll go back to the crime since and see if I can find a trail leading away from her."

"Gris," a knock and Greg's voice came from the slightly opened door, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Gil looked from from his case report and nodded, "Sure thing."

Greg closed the door behind him, and wasted no time with small talk, "Everyone knows something is up."

"What do you mean?" Gil looked concerned, he wanted to tell them just not yet, not until he could find the perfect way.

"I mean the team knows something is going on between us." Greg looked really scared. Grissom motioned for him to come toward him.

"Look, I'm pretty sure they know something, I over heard something in the conference room, but its OK, I think it's time we just tell them and get it over with." Grissom's facial expression changed, 'That wasn't as paternal as I had hoped it would come out.' he thought.

"Are you sure? Seems like a bad idea to me." Greg said.

"Well Greg I think you listening to death metal while processing DNA is a bad idea but that doesn't seem to stop you at all."

"That's not fair, it was classic NIN you weirdo." he responded.

"First off, I'm not weirdo, and secondly Nine In Nails isn't classic, its far more recent, anything in your life time isn't classic." Grissom said.

"Your life time however is a completely different story." Greg mumbled.

"Watch it, or I'll call your mother again." Grissom was only joking, but it shut Greg up.

"Cath, did you see this memo?" Sarah was holding a memo she got from Grissom.

Cathrine shook her head no, "What's up?" Sarah passed the paper over to Cathrine which read : _Mandatory meeting at the beginning of shift. - Gil. _"Well that doesn't seem so odd."

"It wouldn't if we were on a big case or something, but things have been dead here for 2 days straight." Sarah retorted.

"Yea, well its probably not a big deal, is it Supervisor Evaluations time again?" Cathrine asked.

"I don't think so."

Nick walked in, "My money is on Greg, they are going to come out the closet together tonight." Nick turned to Sarah with a grin on his face, "Sorry Sarah, guess your just not his type."

"Hahaha. I hate to say it but he got you there." Warrick chimed in.

Sarah playfully slapped both of them in the arm. "Sure that's it."

Greg walked in and everyone turned to him and snickered as he took his seat. Soon there after Grissom walked in, "Glad to see everyone made it, we have something important to discuss." Greg and Gil shared glances, "As none of you but Cathrine know, Greg is my son." Across the room jaws dropped, "I'm sure your wondering what this means. Well as far as I am concerned nothing is going to change. Greg is still going to be our favorite little lab rat, and I don't want to be the go-between. However, I don't want to hear any stupid remarks either, we are all adults so lets get to work. Sarah, you and Nick go downtown just got a call, there is half a body, I want to know where the other half is. Warrick, take Cathrine and go find out about this Park Rapist I keep hearing so much about. Greg, go back to pretending to do something."

"Sarah, look I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how, I didn't want things to be any harder then they already are." Gil pleaded with her.

"But how could you keep this from me? Of all people? The woman you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with, but oh you have a kid, no big deal, not something you would need to mention to your soon to be ex-.."

Gil put his fingers to her lips, "Don't say that, Greg doesn't change any of my feelings toward you, it just means I have to sleep less so I have time for him too." He kissed her on top of her head and that seemed to have ended the fight. Sarah hated to admit it, but the little kisses like that made her feel safe, almost like a little girl.

"Fine, so does this mean we have to have play with wittle Greggy time?" she said in a mocking tone.

"I don't think so, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how." he told her.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _"Sorry Sarah, its Greg," he said as he flipped open the phone, "Grissom, this had better be important."

"I need you to come get me..." Greg said as his voice trailed.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"In jail?" he said weakly.

"WHAT? HOW? WHICH ONE?" Grissom's heart was running a million beats a second. Sarah took Gil's arm, "Greg's in jail." he told her.

"Whoa, calm down, take a deep brea.."

Grissom cut Greg off, "Your telling me to breathe when my son is in jail?"

"Look, its not a big deal, just come and bring $200 with you please?"

Sarah nodded at him, "Go to him, and when you've got him, give him a good spanking for me." She said in an almost laughing voice.

"Right, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Grissom got his coat, and kissed Sarah, "See I told you this wouldn't change anything." he said as he raced out the door.

Greg sat in a holding cell with some very large angry looking cross-dressing hookers. As Grissom walked in Greg jumped from his place and straight to the bars, "GRIS, PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The officer pointed at Greg, "Yea that'd be him, thank you officer, I trust this is all cleared up?" The cop nodded and opened the cell door, to which Greg rushed out. "You, come on, we are leaving now."

Greg didn't say a word, he could tell Grissom was fuming. It took Gil a good 3 blocks before he could even begin to say a word, "First, What happened?" When Greg didn't respond Gil became angry, "Greg, I asked you a question."

"I don't know, I was at the bar, and there were a lot of women, and suddenly all of evening vice was there." he said, Greg didn't dare move his gaze from the rain on the window.

"Great, you know I have to out this in your file..."

"No please don't, I'll never get promoted!" Greg protested.

"I have to. I have no choice. And you'll get promoted eventually." he told him, his tone was icy and distant.

Greg didn't say anything for a few more miles until he realized Grissom had missed the turn to his house, "Hey, your going the wrong way."

"No, I'm not, I bailed you out of jail so I'm taking you home." he said.

"Yea, and home is that way." Greg said as he pointed toward a few streets back.

"No, your coming home," he paused for a moment, "with me." Grissom paused for another moment, "And your going to apologize to Sarah."

"Sarah? What did I do to her?" he asked.

"As far as I can tell your ruined her romantic evening with her boyfriend."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Greg sank into the chair as far as he could go. The rest of the drive back to Grissom's was quite and unpleasant.

Gil opened the door and pushed Greg in, "Greg? You brought him here?"

"Yes, I did, I thought it was the least I could get out of having to collect him from jail, Greg don't you have something you'd like to say?" he promoted him.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry I ruined your night." he said with his eyes glued to the floor.

"Greg, go in the other room please, and don't be loud, people are trying to sleep." Grissom pointed down the hallway.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Gil, kissed him passionately, and let go, "Have fun playing Daddy tonight." Gil walked her to the door, kissed her again and she left.

About 2 hours later Greg knocked on Grissom's bedroom door, "Not to be a serious downer or anything but I don't have any clothes or anything here."

"Right, well just sleep in what you've got and I'll be sure to take you home tomorrow morning." Grissom was propped up in his bed reading a book.

"Fine." Greg started to walk away from the door but came back, "Listen, thanks for coming and getting me. I tried Mom first but she said I should stay there if I was dumb enough to get in that situation in the first place."

Gil laughed, "That sounds like your mother alright." Grissom put his book back on the night stand, "Hey Greg?" he called.

"Yes?"

"Go to bed!"


	3. Greg Grissom 3

"So how's playing Daddy going?" Sarah asked playfully.

"Sarah, I don't want to 'play Daddy.' I would rather just be Gil with a twist." he responded. "Everything i is just getting too complicated."

"Well it can't get any more so, unless you have another kid I don't know about." she asked with a laugh.

"No, no more kids, I think. Wait what about you?"

"Do my hips look like anyone has past threw them?"

"Greg? Greg? Greg!" As per normal, Greg had his music up way too loud, and was caught playing an air drum solo instead of working. "Greg, you better watch it, or I'll tell on you." Cathrine said with a smile and she handed him a bag of bloody shirt scraps.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That's your job." she told him as she walked out the door.

"Gil, hey I gave Greg the bloody scraps," Cathrine reported.

"Always a good thing." he didn't look up.

"So, how's it going... you know...between you two?" she asked.

"I really don't know. Its not like we talk that much." he admitted.

"You bailed him out of jail! That has to count for something."

"But I put it in his file." he said while he put down the moth.

"You had no choice. That's the way it works. If a CSI gets as much as a parking ticket, it goes in their file."

"But if..."

"No, if you hadn't it would have left the integrity of the entire team in question."

"It doesn't make it any easier." he said list-fully.

"I think you are starting to get it."

"Grissom, can I talk to you for a moment?" Greg asked from the door way.

"I see no reason why not. What do you need." he asked.

"To ask you what happened."

"Well its seems pretty cut and dry to me, a man murdered his wife. Buried her in ..."

Greg cut him off, "Not about the case, what happened with you and Mom?"

"Oh, that." he said flatly, "Uhm, well, we were together for about 4 years and then she just up and disappeared. I'm assuming to have and raise you."

"So you didn't know? I mean honestly didn't know?" he asked.

"Greg, do you think if I had known I would have stayed away?" he asked, "So tell, how was growing up? Were you happy?"

"I guess so. We lived with Grammy and Pop-Pop until I was 15 years old."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad, what happened after that."

"Mom got married to David." he nearly spat at the name.

"David?" Grissom looked mildly concerned.

"Yea, David, worst person ever to be born."

"What happened?" Grissom was now fully concerned.

"He...he liked...to...accent his point." Greg looked down at the floor, "He hit us, a lot. Especially when he was drunk."

"Is he in jail at least?"

"No, but oh well it was a long time ago."

"Sarah, what do you want for dinner or breakfast, which ever one it is?" Gil said into his cell phone while driving home.

"Uhm, I dunno, I was just planning on going home and sleeping." she said back.

"Oh I guess so. Well sleep well my dear." Grissom felt slightly disappointed. He and Sarah hadn't seen much of each other in the last few weeks.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _"Hello?"

"Hey, its me," Greg called from the other end of the line.

"Need something?" Grissom asked.

"Kinda, yea." he sounded nervous.

"Well?" he asked. "God, your not in jail again are you?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that, but you know that crime scene on E. Davidon St?"

"What about it?"

"Its my building." he said.

"Fine, I'm on my way." he said as he hung up the phone. Grissom made a great U-turn, and went toward Greg's apartment. "Were you able to get any of your things?"

"Nope, can't go in, even as a CSI." he said.

"OK, well, to the grocery store and 24 hour mart." Gil said as he drove them away.

Some time around 10am a knock came from the door, "Coming." Gil called.

It was Sarah, she was wearing a black skirt, dark green tank top, and black open sweater. Gil opened the door and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, good morning to you too." he said as he kissed her.

"Whoa, guys get a room." Greg said from the hallway.

"Greg, funny thing, its my apartment, so every where is my room." Gil told him as he kissed Sarah again.

"Gross." Greg said as he went into the kitchen.

"Should I go?" Sarah asked.

"No, he'll get over it, you are staying right here." he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So what is Greg doing here any way?" she asked him. Grissom told her of his situation. "Sounds fun, did you two stay up telling ghost stories?"

"No, definitely not, Greg's a big boy I don't think I need to tell him bed time stories." Gil said.

"You never know Gris, I might just need a bed time story." Greg called from the kitchen.

"Greg, mind your own business." Sarah called back to him.

"Cathrine, can I ask you a question?" Greg didn't look away from the computer screen.

"Sure what?" she said.

"How do you think Grissom would react if I called him 'Dad'?"

"I don't know. That seems to be something you are going to have to find out on your own." She told him, as a page printed out she needed, "Well I got what I needed, later."

"Now Greggy, do I need to tell you a bed time story?" Grissom joked as he was going to his room from the living room to go to sleep.

"I just might need a story." he said.

"Well fine then, go brush your teeth and I'll come tell you a story in a little while." Grissom said, 'If he is going to put me up to the challenge I might as well take it.' he thought.

'Oh lord, he is really going to tell me a bed time story?' Greg wondered.

Greg got dressed and went to the guest room and got into bed. "OK here we are, a lovely bed time story for the little Greggy. _Insect Evolution: How Adaptation will change the face of this planet._" Greg's reaction was less then enthusiastic.

"Well, now I'm really glad you weren't my Dad when I was little, other wise I'd probably end up being a crazy bug person." Grissom gave Greg a look, "Not that there is anything wrong with that, OK shutting up now."

"Good idea." So Grissom gave in and made up some stupid story about a CSI level 1 who solved the case of the year. "Good night Greg."

"Good night...Dad?" Greg said unsteadily. Greg was terribly scared that Grissom would reject her, but Gil just turned back to him and smiled.


	4. Greg Grissom 4

The next morning Gil woke up long before Greg and had made breakfast. Sarah had come bye and brought some juice, "So is he up yet?" she asked.

"Not to my knowledge, but I try to make it a rule not to go in his room unless invited. By the way, how is the case in his building going?" he asked as he plated the pairs breakfast.

"The victim was found in the apartment just below Greg's, arson. Several gas cans spread around and matches. The owner on the apartment still hasn't be located, so he is currently the prime suspect." After taking a bite of toast, she said, "What's really strange is that it looks like whom ever lit the fire was trying to make it reach Greg's apartment."

Gil looked shocked and scared, remembering what Greg had said about his stepfather. "You don't think Greg was the real target do you?"

About that time Greg came stumbling out of his room, and feel into a chair at the table, "Morning Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Greg, who lives below you?" Gil asked.

"Good morning to you too." Greg said, and then thinking, "I don't know, I mean I pretty much thought that unit was empty until 2 days ago. Why?"

"No reason." He said.

"Just so you know, you're a terrible liar." Greg said after stabbing some eggs and eating them, "So tell me what's up, I'm still a CSI remember."

'But you're also my little boy.' Grissom thought to his self.

"The crime scene is the apartment below you. Confirmed arson." Sarah said flatly.

Later that night at the lab Greg was searching for a match on the prints found on several matchbooks at the crime scene. He got a hit, to the stomach. David Stevens, his stepfather, had come back to complete the job he swore to do so many years ago….

"_I'll kill you, you little bastard. Maybe no today, but I'll kill you. You ruined everything and you're going to pay." David said as Greg and his mother drove away from the house in which 3 years of constant abuse had taken place._

"Greg?" Nick looked in the door, "Greg are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Before Nick could say anything else Greg fainted and landed on the ground with a thud. Rushing to his side Nick tried to coax him up, "Come on Greg, wakey wakey."

Grissom and Warrick had been walking by when they noticed Nick and Greg on the ground, "What's going on?" Grissom demanded.

"I'm not sure, I came in and Greg didn't look so hot; next thing I know he is face down on the floor."

Grissom rushed to his son's side and held on to him, "Come on Greg, time to wake up, you can do it." Greg slowly came to and looked at everyone staring back at him, "Greg, what happened?"

Greg couldn't say and just burst into tears, "Guys, Catherine is working on a crime scene, go see if she needs any back up." Grissom held on to Greg even tighter, "Come on Greg, and tell me what happened." Greg couldn't muster any words but pointed to the computer, and there was a picture of the man who had harmed him those many years ago. Trying to sooth him Grissom changed his tone, "Its ok Greg, nothing is going to happen to you, I'm here, I'll protect you."

The team made Greg's case top priority. Greg had seemingly reverted back to almost an infant, refusing to be anywhere Grissom wasn't. "I'm worried Sarah."

"I know." She tried to comfort him.

"What if something happens to him? What if this bastard gets _my son_?" he asked in an uncharacteristically timid voice.

"No one is going to mess with Greg. He is our safe little lab rat. I promise we are going to catch this ass and send him straight to jail; where he will rightfully become someone large man named Bubba's girlfriend." She assured him. This made Grissom smile as he went in to kiss her.

Mid-kiss Brass came in Grissom's office, "We've found him, but I'm afraid there is a problem." Brass told Grissom of how the suspect had checked himself into a mental facility to hide out.

"This is ridiculous, why can't someone just go pick his sorry ass up?" Gil demanded.

"We are doing the best we can, but the doctors are refusing to relinquish him into our custody." Brass explained.

Sarah had to answer a call about a dead body a few blocks away, and Jim and Gil were now alone, "Look, I know what its like. Worrying about your kid. All I ever do with Ellie is worry. I love her to no end, but I swear she'll cause me to have a heart attack, you've got to trust yourself though, trust that you won't let anything happen to your kid. We're going to get this guy, and as soon as we do, you'll be the first to know. I promise."

"Thanks Jim. I just feel so bad, I wasn't able to protect him from this guy before because I didn't know about my son or his abuser, and then he has been living right below him for months planning out killing him. I feel like such a failure for not noticing earlier." Grissom confessed.

"I know what you mean, but hey, lots of uncertainty comes with the job. Welcome to fatherhood." Brass said as he left.

Soon there after, Greg popped his head in the door. "So what's going on, Dad?"

That one really hit Gil, Greg didn't call him Dad often and he felt like a total failure of a father seeing as Greg was so close to getting hurt again. "We found David." He said flatly, "But there is a hold up in the process, but don't worry Greg, you're going to be ok. And you're safe."

3 days later, David was in interrogation, Grissom, Brass, and Greg all walked in, "You bastard. I'm gonna get your ass, mark my words boy, you're as good as dead." He said in an icy tone that made everyone shiver.

Greg looked like he was going to ball up at any moment and start crying, Grissom gave him a look, and Greg felt safe enough to stay in the room. "Unfortunately, Mr. Stevens, you won't be getting the chance. Seeing as you attempted to kill Greg, set fire to a building, and took money out of 7 different accounts, none of which have your name on it. You sir, are going to jail for a very long time."

David laughed, "You think this pathetic piece of shit will ever squeal on me? Ha, he knows his place, in a coffin." Greg could feel himself getting smaller and smaller, but after a quick reassuring glance from Grissom felt a little safer.

David got out of his chair and came after Greg; Grissom knocked him out with a single punch to the jaw. "Come on Greg, let's go home. Jim can you clean this up?"

Brass nodded, "I'll take him down now, and make sure he never sees the light of day again with out several bars chopping it to pieces."

Grissom and Greg got in the car and drove back to Grissom's apartment, where Sarah was waiting for Gil, who opened the door to find her wearing a very small nightie, Grissom's jaw dropped, this stunningly beautiful woman was all his. "Greg, why don't you go to bed?" he said in a daze.

"But I'm not even tired…"Greg started but Grissom cut him off and pointed toward his room. Greg went like a small child who had gotten in trouble.

Sarah and Gil went off to his room and enjoyed their evening together. The next morning, Greg knocked on the door, in a sarcastic tone, "Does this mean I have to call Sarah 'Mom' now?" he said with a laugh.


End file.
